Episode 9061 (19th December 2016)
Plot Gary returns, oblivious to the tension and a desperately embarrassed Bethany who tries to get round Faye with offers of a top and make-up. Maria admits Liam’s fed up of being stuck in the flat with her. Kirk offers to run him to the school Christmas disco. She’s grateful. Shona retrieves David’s wallet from a bin and studies the photo of Kylie. Under pressure, Bethany is forced to admit she was planning to make a move on Gary. Faye’s appalled. Handing Faye the hip flask full of vodka, Bethany attempts to buy her silence. Andy returns to work. Noting a box of extra computer tablets accidentally ordered to the bistro, he comes up with a plan. Gemma drops heavy hints to Mary about the important things in life. Bethany and Faye join Gary for dinner in the hotel restaurant. Faye enjoys winding Bethany up and tells Gary how Bethany’s fallen for a bloke twice her age. Gary’s shocked and berates Faye who storms off to her room. Finding a depressed Maria alone in the Rovers, Adam joins her as Aidan watches jealously. Gary quizzes Bethany about her crush, wanting to know who the older bloke is and warning her that he'll only take advantage. They are interrupted when Sarah arrives and by the Concierge who's found a drunk Faye wandering round the foyer. Kirk warns Gemma that Mary won't be pleased by the tweeted video. Leanne enthuses about Peter and how he’s turned his life around. Nick bristles. Phelan sends Andy a warning text not to let him down. Maria gets drunk, much to Audrey's disapproval. Aidan offers to look after her and she begs him to stay the night with her but he refuses. Instead, she goes out on the town with Adam. In the pub, Michelle unwittingly plays Gemma’s video. Rita and Audrey listen open-mouthed. Mary learns that Gemma learned of her secret from Norris and runs from the pub, mortified. Norris goes after her, explaining that he was only trying to help. She tells him their friendship is over. Bethany is forced to admit she gave Faye the vodka. Andy checks there’s no one about before letting himself into the bistro and stealing the box of tablet computers. Gary is furious with Bethany and he and Sarah argue. She refuses to spend the night with him. Bethany is crushed to realise that Gary is angry with her. Andy steals away from the bistro with his stolen hoard. Cast Regular cast *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price Guest cast *Concierge - James Lewis Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and office *Prima Doner *Leeds hotel - Two bedrooms and restaurant *Bins outside unknown building Notes *The hotel scenes were recorded at the Best Western Cresta Court Hotel in Altrincham. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bethany confesses to a shocked Faye that she was planning to make a move on Gary; and Andy steals a box of tablet computers from The Bistro. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,410,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2016 episodes